roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33496758-20171215120900/@comment-33868022-20171215223205
Aight. Time to get back in business. Welp Here goes: 1.) Same as Psion which I previously deemed as plausable and not a bad idea. 2.) Flower = Grass? 3.) Anti-Matter seems really vague. Its just negative particles. Its not the WORST idea you've had so far. 4.) Astral was already deemed redundant as we already have space so that's a big no. 5.) It's basically plant life. Wouldn't mind a Wood style. 6.) Same thing as before but with wildlife (animals). 7.) Angel is pretty ok but you could get more in depth with that as I'm pretty (really) sure that the Light element would be a representation to this right now 8.) Wolf? Are you joking? You are basing this element off of one specific type of animal. I would've taken an element like "Beast" or something (fun fact I actually thought up of a moveset for Beast). Nah this is just weird. 9.) Demo? Like demo of a game or like a demon? I won't really count this as I've no idea whether or not it's a typo. 10.) Zombie? Seems ok I guess. Necromany would better fit the theme of the game as it IS after all, a free for all fighting game with MAGICAL ELEMENTS. 11.) Witch seems more of a Halloween element. Sadly that passed so next Halloween would probably be something to do with witches, pumpkins, or both. Btw seems pretty ridiculous. 12.) I doubt this'll be added but it'd be appreciated if you went more in depth with this one (Like all of the others too?). 13.) Doesn't make sense at all. We already have a Space element so it wouldn't make sense to have that as an element. Besides there's a reason why Space has a move called SUPERNOVA. 14.) If this is yet ANOTHER element based off of space then this is immediately disregarded as the amount of space related things you have here is extensive and unnecesssary. However, I don't know how to fully explain it but if this is NOT based on space but more on symbolism, I support it. 15.) Same reasoning for this as with Lunar. If its space-based it is immediately disregarded. If its to focus on symbolism, full on support by me. 16.) Aurora? If you read the poll thats on-going you'd know or should know that there is a big chance that an element known as "Northern Lights" could be added. That is based off the Aurora Borealis and the Aurora Australis or, as you would call it, the Aurora. I support. 17.) Diamond is the same as when you posted "Topaz" as an element. Comepletely ridiculous as we already have a Crystal element to represent the specific gem stones. However something that I think I forgot to address in the Topaz element criticism part is that If it is based on symbolism (which I think if you've noticed I support) then its ok. 18.) Dragon is gonna end up getting added by the amount of people spamming for a Dragon element and by the fact that "Winter Dragon" is an option for an element in the on going poll on Twitter. 19.) Speed? I mean what would you really do with a specific statistic? You'd be moving fast. I mean I would like an energy that might be similar to this concept but being "Shockwave" or "Energy" 20.) This is an element based of a conspiracy? Lol nope. No memes allowed especially considering the fact that you have to ask the question: What will it do? Now for the RESULT: Absolutely ridiculous in some parts... Not as much negative criticism that had to be given... Greater Variety... Good ideas... Creativity Love that reference note to me.... I'd give this list a..... Drum roll please.......... 13/20 And yes that will be my final score for this list. (I'll be waiting BangTan S)